1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fishing gaiters. More particularly, the invention relates to wade fishing gaiters which protect the angler's legs and also provides muscle support for the lower legs.
2. State of the Art
Wade fishing is a sport in which the angler stands approximately knee deep in a body of water while fishing. Various articles of clothing are available to keep the angler's legs warm and dry while wade fishing. These include articles of clothing called "waders" which are relatively large, bulky waterproof trousers having integral boots. While waders are effective in keeping the angler's legs warm and dry, they inhibit movement of the legs and make it difficult for the angler to walk, especially in water. In addition, the waders are typically made of a rough fabric which can cause blisters on the angler's ankles and calves.
In warm weather, keeping the angler's legs warm is less important and waders may actually make the angler uncomfortably warm. Bare legged wade fishing can be hazardous because of underwater obstacles and stinging fish. For example, when wade fishing on a coral reef, the angler's legs can be seriously cut by unseen sharp coral. Oyster beds are primary sites for wade fishing throughout the Gulf of Mexico. The sharp edged oyster shells present a serious hazard to unprotected legs. Fish such as sting rays and jelly fish also present a hazard for a bare legged angler. In these situations, an angler may choose to wear "gaiters" rather than waders. Gaiters are articles of clothing which cover the lower leg from the knee to the ankle or instep. Gaiters are generally worn in conjunction with boots to provide protection for the feet. Most known gaiters are designed to keep the lower legs and/or feet dry and do not offer substantial protection against underwater hazards. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,207 to Datson discloses a shoe and gaiter which are attached to each other by a waterproof seal. The upper part of the gaiter has a draw string for making the gaiter tight around the leg. The gaiter is made of relatively thin foldable material so that it can be rolled down to the shoe when not needed. The Datson gaiter is probably effective for what it is intended to do, keep water out. However, it is likely to be uncomfortable when tightened around the upper part. In addition, the gaiter is not likely to provide much protection against underwater hazards such as coral and stinging fish.
It is not uncommon for a wading angler to slip or trip, resulting in lacerations of the knee and/or lower leg caused by oyster shells or other bottom debris.
In addition to the above-mentioned hazards of wade fishing, standing for long periods of time in water can be tiring because of the strain placed on the muscles of the lower leg.